Have You Forgotten?
by Foresaken-Shadow
Summary: Sango's wounded, Miroku's been captured. A nightmare ensues. MirokuxSango
1. Part One

**Part One**

Blood laced her fingers from the fresh demon kill. She sighed, another demon dead, another job completed.

'Only a billion more…then I can retire…' She growled to herself.

Sango rose and dragged the Hirikotsu over her shoulder carelessly, and tried to mentally purify herself. This of course was quite easy on such a beautiful day. She closed her eyes peacefully as she made her way back into the forest where her friends had been waiting for her return. Her sword dangled loosely at her side, it also was bloodstained and growing dull.

Sango then suddenly fell to the ground, dropping the Hirikotsu, and landing on her knees. She'd thrown out her hands before her, and she let her head hang. Her chest heaved, and her pupil shrank incredibly, as if she'd been staring into the blaze of the noontime sun. She gasped for air, but none came.

'I can't breathe…'

'I'm dying…'

Darkness quickly overthrew her, forcing her into the lonesome world of unconsciousness.

--

Miroku had been dozing off slightly beneath the warmth of the morning rays. A slightly chilling breeze licked his face, and he stirred as he woke. "Something isn't right…" He mumbled.

"What now?" Kagome questioned as she realized the monk had woken.

"I'm going for a walk…" Miroku finally stated. He rose silently, and simply left without another word.

His mind drifted incredibly while he weaved himself down the winding dirt path. 'It has been a while since Sango left… Didn't she leave at dawn? I believe so…' He smiled as his head leaned back towards the crystal blue sky. A new sweet breeze floated by, ruffling his dark hair. 'How her face will look when I see her…she'll probably be weak…' He imagined Sango falling into his arms once they met again.

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt…_

_--_

"I have to get up…" Sango cried quietly. "I have to…before someone comes up from behind and kills me…"

Sango screamed when she heard footsteps from behind.

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited…_

"Sango…?"

She had been trembling and whimpering, attempting to get up and escape, but she simply couldn't. She didn't realize that she had received a rather large gash across her front as a parting gift from the demon.

Miroku came around the bend of the path and saw a fallen angel. He could feel himself shaking from fear. Sango wasn't weak, she was far beyond it. He rushed to her side, and reassured her that she was alright (He felt rather manly when he stated that he would be there to protect her). At this point, she had managed to crawl to the monk and hoist herself up using his shoulder, and for a few moments they sat there in silence, only the song of a young dove could be heard.

"Please…help me up…" Sango whispered.

Miroku was pulled out of his trance and then stood slowly as the demon slayer clung to his shoulders. Sango insisted that she walk, even though it was clear she could hardly do so. She draped an arm around his neck, where as Miroku's could be found 'round her waist. Sango limped along as Miroku walked at almost a dead pace, being her stabilizer.

"I'm sorry to burden you like this…" She apologized, turning her glance to the path before her.

"It's alright…" Miroku mumbled, "but what happened to you?"

Sango closed her eyes. "Nothing.." She lied.

Miroku looked at her accusingly. "How can you tell me nothing happened when I found you lying on the ground in a puddle of your own blood?!" He cried.

_You can throw me like a boomerang_

_I'll come back and beat you up…_

**Note:** Yay! Second Miroku/Sango fic! Please let me know what you think...I know it's short, but stay tuned! This time there will be more than one chapter…


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

'Sometimes that damn woman just drives me crazy… Yet…'

The fire popped. It snapped and snarled in the crisp midnight air. Moonlight bathed the monk as he sat against a tree's trunk. The fire washed him with warmth, and made the shadows upon his weary face dance. He sighed, still not understanding why Sango would not tell him of her events earlier this morning. Surely there was no reason to keep it private… The monk then glanced around, finding that Sango was soundly slumbering off to his left. She was wrapped in a blanket that Kagome has supplied, and it was quite warm. Beneath the cover, the demon slayer had bloodstained bandages wound around her front. The demon she had fought had struck her just as it died, and Sango was too exhausted to take the pain in. She was lucky she was not poisoned, but instead left with a mere gash. Miroku let his gaze fall to the fire. His mind was burdened greatly at this point. Lately he'd been having pains in his arm with the wind tunnel, so he refrained from using it. Naraku was right on their tails, and was often attacking them when they stopped for a rest, thus pushing them farther into retreat. They had been on the way to his castle, which they believe they had found.

'I need to cleanse myself and rid my mind of these horrible things…' Miroku growled within his mind. And with that, he rose and went to bathe in the river just a few yards from camp.

_Living risky, never scared_

_One closer to the edge…_

Miroku leaned against the edge of the freezing river. Although his bare body was shivering, he actually found the midnight dip to be refreshingly sweet. Then, from the corner of his eye, he seemed to catch a hint of something glittering between his two feet. He dipped his head under the surface again and retrieved the glittering gem. As he shook the water from his eyes and dripping hair, he found that he had obtained yet another shard of the Shikon jewel. 'What an odd place for it to fall…but I guess it's possible…' He thought as he held it between his fingertips. Just as the monk was about to end his bath, he felt a sharp prick in his hand, and then he felt himself fading into nothingness…

--

"Does anyone know where that damn monk made off to?" Sango stated as she inspected her sword boredly.

"I thought he went with you to the river," Kagome replied as she brushed out her hair.

Inuyasha growled, "I heard him late last night… He went off to the river to take a bath I assume…yet I never heard him come back."

Sango looked up, feeling slightly concerned, but she shook it off. 'Maybe he went to see if there was a village nearby…or something…' Although her feelings on the matter only grew worse as the day passed. By noontime Miroku had not returned and Sango insisted that they went to search for him. Inuyasha gave his negative comments freely, but they went anyways. Thus, they went searching franticly for the lost monk, and their searching became even more desperate as night dawned. There was no sign of the monk anywhere…and Sango seemed to give up.

_All your purposes are gone_

_Nothing's right and nothing's wrong…_

--

"Did you possibly think that you could escape me…Miroku?"

The monk thrashed beneath the black vines that ensnared him. His chest heaved, and his brow was drawn tight. "You bastard…release me…" Miroku growled in an unusual way.

The man stepped towards him. "You simply think a statement like that will cause me to free you?" There was a pause, and then within a second's time there was a blade at the monk's throat. His eyes grew panicked, although he tried to remain calm. "I'll release you when I desire to do so." The man hissed as he withdrew the sword. He turned, back facing Miroku, and then smiled vilely. "I've got plans for you… I've been watching you… That girl…Sango, is it? Yes. She's been destroying too many off my minions…and I simply can't allow that. Thus I will exterminate the exterminator…using you."

Miroku drew back, startled and fearful. 'What is this guy planning!?' He cried.

Once more the man turned, this time he was holding a vile of glowing violet liquid. "Oh, you will do as I say. You have no will to fight me…" He chuckled. With that he flicked his free wrist and the vines roped around Miroku's neck, slamming him to the wooden floor. He groaned and tried again to fight, but his energy was simply gone. 'I cannot give in… I must live…for her…'

"Fool," The man snarled. He then flipped the cork out of the glass, and stepped into the moonlight which Miroku was sprawled out under. The man was revealed as Naraku. He then knelt beside his newest prisoner, and forced the vile's contents down the monk's throat. Once the last drop had sank in, Naraku sat before his new minion, and smiled. "You will destroy her. You will be the one to bring Sango to death's door…"

_Freedom carries sacrifice_

_Remember when this was my life…_

--

Upon the dawn of the next day, Inuyasha and the remained of the gang had reached what they assumed to be Naraku's castle. The all hoped and prayed that it really was the true thing, but that was just about all the could do. Inuyasha had carried Kagome, while Sango and Shippou rode upon Kirara. Nevertheless, Sango's thoughts were still with Miroku.

"Sango. Sango!" Inuyasha exploded.

She shook her head, and glanced at him. "What!?" She spat. She then closed her eyes tightly, and mumbled, "I'm sorry for that… I am still worried about Miroku."

"Well just shut up and forget about that damn guy for a while! We're just about to storm the castle and you're over here worrying about your lover boy!" He cried again.

"Whatever…" Sango whispered. She then leapt from Kirara's back and drew her sword, not wanting to use the Hirikotsu immediately. Then a deadly thought entered her mind for a brief moment: What if she was to die here, before Naraku? She would never see the dear monk again…she would be lost forever…

_Kiss me while I'm still alive_

_Kill me while I kiss the sky…_

Just as they were about to advance, the doors slammed open, and Naraku himself stood in their presence. Kagome knocked her arrow, and drew back, but waited before she would fire. "Hold your fire, you worthless child," Naraku sneered. "You may want to reconcider before you begin this fight… I have a new friend for you to battle first…" Naraku then blinked slowly, and grinned. He turned his gaze towards the roof, and bellowed, "Come, my child…"

Sango gasped and dropped her blade. She held a hand to her mouth as tears were summoned to her disbelieving eyes. Miroku had leapt from the back of the castle, and was now standing before her again.

_Free me now to give me place_

_Keep me incase to free the beast…_

Miroku sneered at Sango. His target was set, and nothing could keep him from her. Naraku then whispered, "Go. Kill at your heart's content." And with that, the monk began his mission. Inuyasha attempted to give him a taste of the Tetsusaiga, but Miroku killed the blast with a simple block using his staff. He then continued to advance to the demon slayer, who had retrieved her sword and was ready to strike at this point. Kagome would fire at him, which would probably save him from the dark spell that Naraku had cast over his mind, but he simply moved too fast for her to get a clear shot. He then stood before Sango, about five feet away, and narrowed his eyes. She saw a hint of fire flash across the violet crystals.

_Fear is not seen through these eyes_

_What there was will never be_

_Now I'm blind and cannot see…_

She couldn't bare to see him being used like this. She squeezed her eyes shut, and then growled as a fresh wave of tears spilled over her lids. Yet, these were not tears of sorrow, no…rivers of rage rushed down her smooth skin. "That's it…" She snarled angrily. She was determined not to loose another loved one to Naraku's plans. Sango thrust the Hirikotsu at Naraku with such an incredible force that could have made a major explosion look pathetic. He was caught off guard, and suffered a minor gash across his chest.

"You will pay for that child…" He threatened.

Miroku lunged at her, slamming his staff towards her. Sango had barely managed to draw her sword in time to save herself. She held the sword with both hands, one on the hilt and one on the blade, as her strength matched the monk's. His deadly staff was only mere inches from her chest, and if it struck her she would surely be dead.

_Let me die on my own terms_

_Let me live and let me learn…_

**Author's Note: **Kwaa! Thanks to everyone who gave reviews on Part One! Negative or positive, I greatly appreciate them all! I may not be the best writer (of course I'm not), but I try. I'd like to reply to your reviews, but I simply can't reply to all of them! XD Anyways, I don't know exactly what Naraku's castle looks like, so I'm not going to go into too much detail about it. Also, I am beginning to realize that I'm turning the characters into more of the characters I imagine them to be…more dependent upon their feelings and hearts (evil laugh).

Three pages…size 10 font…slams head on keyboard Heh. I tried to make up with this chapter for the shortness of the first. Please stay tuned and happy reading! Also, I have NO idea how long I'm going to make this. I have several ideas for later chapters, but I'm not sure if I want to use them for this story or to make a whole new one. I don't see this having more than 10 chapters (I'd probably get bored with the story line by then), but I could see ending this in the next chapter. It just depends on how I feel about it, so I'll have to think about what I want to do with this tonight. I'll try to get the next chapter up before Jan. 1st, but I may not be able to. It'll definitely be up before Jan. 4th though.


	3. Part Three

**Author's Note:**

Oh my goooooodness….I am so forking sorry for not getting back to this story as quickly as I'd like. School killed me and took all my time when it resumed. Luckily I've got a short break here and I can get some work in…

**Part 3**

Sango was lying on the ground, barely managing to hold her strength. Miroku seemed evenly matched at his point, but the thought that he could easily kill her tugged at the back of her mind. Her elbows were now being pushed to the ground, and the glowing staff forced itself to her racing heart. The enslaved monk growled and finally drew back and flipped the sword from her hands, thus causing the blade to land several yards away. Sango was horrified, and terribly frightened. Her limbs trembled as her eyes frantically searched for any sign of the old monk that she once knew, and deeply cared for. Miroku rose slowly to a standing position.

Inuyasha's lips parted and a low growl escaped. "I'm sick of this trickery…" He spat. He flicked the Tessaiga once more and leapt towards the monk, only to be countered. Miroku managed to block the forceful blade using merely his staff and hardly any strength. The half demon received the impact of his own strike, and was shoved backwards, causing him to land on his back. The monk smiled vilely, and drew his brow tighter. He turned back to the demon slayer, who was now defenseless and trembling. Although something seemed to stop him. The enslaved Miroku stared into Sango's eyes…

"Please…" She whimpered pathetically, "I couldn't bear to loose another loved one…" Tears slipped away from her delicate eyes and slid down her smooth skin. She still was lying slightly on her back, propped up on her elbows. Something about this girl's emotions seemed to revive the monk's sanity.

At first all he could do was merely growl and hardly move his neck and facial features. He then tested his own strength, and broke through the barrier that Naraku had cast over him. Yet this had drained his strength, and he fell over Sango. Lucky for Sango, he braced himself by extending his arms and slamming his palms onto the ground just above Sango's shoulders. "I'm sorry Sango…" He whispered as a tear fell upon Sango's already dampened cheek.

"Enough…" Naraku snarled. 'How could he have broken through my spell? It's simply impossible…' He chuckled. "Never the less he'll have to die!" He shouted as he drew his blade. His eyes narrowed menacingly and he grinned with vile pleasure. He leapt towards Miroku, and towered over his shoulders. "My only wish…" He breathed, gripping the sword and raising it above his head, "was for her death…"

Sango's eyes widened. "Miroku!" She screamed as she caught a glance of the blade rising above the monk's back.

Miroku squeezed his eyes shut… And then drew in a sharp breath.

Naraku smiled evilly yet again, and turned. "Surely you'd of made the right choice if you knew this - was to be your fate," He spat. The demon then walked calmly back to his castle, and hid himself beneath the hideous aura of death.

--

Blood. His own blood…spilling from his body. It was the first thing he could feel. He trembled, and attempted to speak…nothing came from his throat except a whimper. He simply stared at her lifelessly.

Sango's heart stopped. She stared at the image before her. Time seemed to freeze as she tried to make sense of what just happened. Miroku was above her, holding himself up with only his arms. She felt warmth spreading over her ribs. She managed to tear her eyes away from Miroku's clearly pained eyes to see what Naraku had done. Her breath failed her yet again. The sword that the vile man had bore was now lodged into Miroku's body. About five inches of the shimmering blade had penetrated his lower chest, and blood trickled down the edges slowly. Above, at least a foot of the blade was revealed, meaning that it had been shoved into his back and through him.

"Sango…" He gasped.

The demon slayer growled and pulled herself from under the monk. She then looked at the castle before her, and angrily gripped the hilt of the blade in her friend's back. She felt an immediate pain tear through the blade to her hand, and a dark wisp of fog curled around her hand. The tighter she gripped the sword, the more intense the pain became. She cried out, and nearly released the blade as she began to pull it from Miroku's weakened body. A dark cloud seeped from the blade somehow, and swirled up her arm as she did so. 'I can't… He…won't…d..die…on my…watch….' She growled to herself as she withdrew the blade. She screamed as it actually began to come out of him, and finally he was free. She held the sword for a few seconds, and then collapsed when the fog-like blackness swirled around her throat. The black cloud seemed to close around her throat so tightly it would choke her, but instead it formed a black collar around her neck, and then sank into her skin. She coughed horribly for a few moments, and winced as she attempted to sit herself up again. Her eyes were drawn tight as she reached for the demon's sword again, this time the black smoke didn't rise. Therefore she threw the blade towards the door with the remainder of her strength, causing it to be wedged shut. She then smiled weakly as Kirara leapt into her demonic form and pulled Miroku and Sango upon her back. Sango called to Kagome, "We'll meet with you later!" and then rested while Kirara flew through the blackened night skies.

**Author's Note again:**

-laughs evilly- What is this black collar that dissolved into Sango's skin? Will Miroku live? Hmm?

Thanks for being patient everyone! I love the reviews…I'm glad you like my story/stories. Please stay tuned and I hope you enjoy reading this! I plan on this having either four or five chapters, so it's near the end (all good things must end one day). Anyways…please continue to review to let me know what you think…. This part was short…no?

Currently it's 4:14 AM and I've been up all night, having drank two diet cokes and a Pepsi today…I am wired on caffeine and haven't slept for about 22 hours!!


	4. Part Four

**The Final Installment - Have you Forgotten?**

Wow. Umm…

I AM SUPER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP!

Please forgive me. My school needs to die because that is the main reason I couldn't write that much.

Oh yeah. The title. This ish the last chapter because I am brain dead, and therefore cannot think of a good end for the plot line. Yes, I am beating myself up because of this. Feel free to grab a stick and whap me up-side the head.

…or not.

* * *

It had been two days since Miroku had been stabbed by the cursed demon, Naraku. Sango was still convinced he was on the verge of death, even though he was coherent again, and claimed he was getting better by the moment.

Thus, a week or so had past, Sango hunted demons for them to eat while they tried their best to get back to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku was able to walk for the most part again, and he was pretty much his old self, except for the huge gash on his back and the soreness when he lied down.

Sango on the other hand was feeling quite out of place. She often found herself arguing with a 'voice' in her head. Miroku grew concerned, for he would walk up to her and she'd be growling threats to a nonexistent being. But when the problem ceased for a day or so, so did his worrying.

Perhaps he should have been concerned when he was attacked again.

It was just before dusk. The sun was a flaming sphere of burnt orange at the edge of the horizon. Sango sighed after she took a drink from a stream they had stopped by. For once she felt happy.

But after the water slipped down her throat, she coughed terribly, and then managed to steal a glance at her reflection upon the water. The collar that had appeared when she retrieved the sword from the monk's back was burning darkly around her neck. A voice thundered in her mind, and she screamed, trying to make it stop.

"This is what you get…you shouldn't of saved him… Honestly; your tactics are only angering me. Now surrender your will and destroy Miroku," The voice commanded. Sango fell limply, and when she woke, her eyes had a certain murderous look in them.

* * *

Miroku was staring up at the sky which was rapidly fading to an incredibly gorgeous shade of green and blue. He then saw the demon-slayer return, and he spoke, "Ah…Sango you have returned! Come now…where are we to travel tonight?"

She drew her blade, and Miroku raised an eyebrow in confusion. Needless to say he got it when she tried to slice his head off.

"Sango!" He cried, jumping away quickly. "What the hell happened back there?"

She said nothing, but her eyes showed a thousand words of hate and pain. She threw her sword at him again, but he blocked the strike with his staff. A great clang echoed in the forest as the two impacted.

The fight continued for many more minutes, with Miroku getting more and more damaged as time pressed on. He wasn't attacking Sango, because in his mind he continuously reassured himself that she would come to sanity soon enough. But his thoughts proved false.

Sango struck the monk on the left side of his neck, and he grunted as the blow hit him. "I don't understand Sango…why…?"

She leapt at him again, but he managed to grab her shoulders and pull her tightly to him. She screamed and twisted madly under his grip, but she could not escape his grip. "If attacks won't save you…" He whispered.

Their lips met.

Sango screamed again, but could simply not escape. Miroku didn't seem to be enjoying the kiss, but he felt desperate to get Sango back. He drew back, and then shoved the girl away. She stumbled backwards and cried out.

"You cannot free her anymore…" A frighteningly altered version of Sango's voice boomed. "Her freedom lives no more. Whatever tricks you are trying to win her affection with are simply not working. And I particularly have no interest in getting involved."

"No…I just don't get it…why can I not save her?" Miroku whispered.

"Die…" She hissed, throwing the Hirikotsu.

Miroku was hit in the side, yet he didn't try to dodge the blow. Instead, he stared Sango down, looking deep into her eyes beyond the fire in them.

Innocence. It can be so easily converted into hatred and pain. Sango cried out angrily, and attempted to throw the boomerang again, but missed. She grew angrier by the moment, but could not move from the monk's gaze.

"Fine…" She said with great difficulty, "I'll…just…destroy her…myself…" Sango then rose her sword above her chest, and attempted suicide.

Some how the monk had managed the pull her away from the insanity. He knocked the sword from her grip with his staff, and then he tripped her with the end of it. While she laid on the floor, out for only a brief moment, she looked like the fallen angel he dreamed of so often. He smiled, and then when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was his persistent stare. Her eyes grew wide at first, and then the blinked.

"What…?" She whimpered.

"I knew it….because Naraku can't meet our glances he made that the solution to our curses…" Miroku whispered.

Sango gasped. She then sat upright and cried, "Did I…?"

Miroku nodded.

"I'm so sorry…you know that I would never attempt to kill you…" Her voice then dropped, "unless of course it was absolutely necessary because of your perverted instincts…"

The monk chuckled stupidly. "I'm just glad you're back…" He said light-heartedly.

Silence stood between them for a split-second. Then the echo of a slap rang in the trees.

"You idiot. You really think I'd let you do _that_ now?" She screamed. Sango then rose and jumped atop Kirara, as if nothing had happened.

Miroku laughed as he did every time after groping her. He found it amusing. Sango then grabbed his arm as her demon cat took to the skies. The monk clambered on behind the demon-slayer, but rather than putting his staff under her arms, he tested Sango and slowly placed his hands upon her hips.

At first Sango gritted her teeth, but after she saw him peer over her shoulder, she sighed and blew it off. After a few moments had passed, he had curled his arms around her waist. She bit her tongue slightly, and smiled like a young girl in love; the girl she really was.

**The End**

* * *

Well I hope this wasn't too stupid of an end…(told ya it would suck) I'm already in the process of creating my next Miroku x Sango fic…haven't really though of a title for it, but it's gonna be something…different.

I will tell you that Naraku will play a big (and extremely bad) role in it though! Keep an eye out for it!

Oh yes! Thank you so much for reading **Have you Forgotten?**! I hope all you readers enjoyed it! Sorry for any parts that seemed confusing…I have a tendency to think a plot through nine thousand times and only write parts of it, expecting everyone else to know what I had in my head. Thanks much for reading this insane writer's fan fics, and giving such nice comments!


End file.
